


Making A Statement

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: Charlie questions Matteusz about why humans put metal in their ears.





	

Charlie, Matteusz knew from experience, liked to cuddle a lot. He liked slow kissing and being held tight and safe, he liked it when Matteusz whispered compliments to him and he could either respond or just smile in that oddly endearing smug way of his. One thing Charlie did not often do when they were cuddling, though, was ask questions. Except today, it seemed, he was curious. "What's that thing in your ear, Matteusz?"

Matteusz quickly raised a hand to his ears, worried for a moment that they were bleeding or there was something wrong, but everything was normal. "In my left ear?"

"Yes. That." Charlie tapped the small metal earring with one fingernail, the resulting quiet 'click' oddly loud in Matteusz's ear. "I've seen human women wearing more extravagant ornaments in their ears, but not many men."

Matteusz smiled. Of course Charlie had no idea what earrings were, but the idea was almost funny to him. "It's an earring," he said. "It's just...to look nice."

"It looks very nice," Charlie assured him, pressing a kiss to the skin just below Matteusz's ear in a way that made him shiver slightly. "Do you have two? Women always seem to."

"No, I have one," he said, bringing his hands up behind Charlie's head to stroke his hair. He always liked that. "It is a...when I was younger, I wished to make a statement about my sexuality."

Charlie had closed his eyes, enjoying the fingers in his hair, but he opened them again with that expression of confused curiosity that Matteusz had grown so used to. "How does an earring tell people about your sexuality?"

Matteusz laughed. He always said it was hard to forget that Charlie was an alien, but in reality it was very easy to forget that he didn't know anything about human cultures. "I don't really know."

"Hmm..." Charlie was quiet, considering. "If you don't know how it shows your sexuality, them how does anybody else know? Isn't it all a bit...pointless?"

"I like it," he said. He'd spent money on the piercing, it had been years ago now, and he'd grown used to seeing it. It was nice.

"Me too...I certainly like it just as much as the rest of you. Perhaps on its own, though, it wouldn't be quite so appealing." That was such a typically Charlie thing to say that Matteusz couldn't help but shift from their comfortable position just to kiss him again.

"You are so cute," he said, enjoying the way Charlie's face instantly became flushed. He blushed so easily and it was cute, and it made Matteusz feel good to go out of his way to compliment him.

"I'm not half as cute as you are," Charlie said warmly. "Although...perhaps cute isn't the right word to describe you. You're definitely very attractive...maybe even hot."

Matteusz spluttered. Where had Charlie been picking up compliments? He suddenly imagined Charlie looking up ways to compliment him on his phone, perhaps, or worse, asking Tanya for advice.

"And now you're being cute," Charlie said with a grin that was definitely deserving of more kisses, no matter how flustered Matteusz might be.

"I love you," he said. How he felt about Charlie was just unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt accepted and loved back, and that made all the difference. His boyfriends in the past had been, understandably, quite different to Charlie, but that just made him special.

"And I love you." Charlie reached up and gently flicked his earring again, smiling. "Strange bits of metal in your ear and all."

**Author's Note:**

> Near the beginning of ep4, you can see that Matteusz has an earring in the Gay Side (left ear) and this made me very excited.


End file.
